Never let go
by JiminXJungkook
Summary: set in 1913. Rose never lets go of Jacks promise. Rose thinks that Jack is dead. Rose is engaged to Howard Calvert. They are out celebrating their engagement with Howard's family. When it's time to leave Rose finds Jack Dawson.
1. chapter 1

February 1913 New York

Rose and her Fiancee Howard Calvert were out celebrating their engagement. Howard's family were welcoming to Rose when they first met her. Rose had a secret that she couldn't tell anyone. not even Howard.

"We should get going now darling. The car will be here soon"

"Oh Howard, Rose please stay" said Howard's mother.

"We can't mother but we will see you maybe next week"

"Be safe you two"

The car pulled up. The chauffeur got out and opened up the door. Rose was about to get in when Howard realize he forget something.

"Oh shit! I forgot it."

"What did you forget?"

"My mother wanted me to give her back her money I owed her. I'll be right back. I do apologize Mr Dawson" Howard went back into his parents house.

Rose got into the car. Could it be? "Jack Dawson?"

"yes miss?"

"It's me Rose from Titanic"

"Rose?" Jack turned his head to face her. It was her. He smiled happily and so did she. Rose grabbed Jack into the backseat with her. "It's really you Rose" He stroked her cheek. "And your alive?" Rose nodded. Jack leaned in and kissed her. The moment that there lips touched they forgot about everything else.

 **Hello readers I just want to say...**

 **I know it's short but I hope you all enjoy. I will write the next chapter as soon as possible. Titanic 11912.**


	2. Chapter 2

Both Jack and Rose pulled away from the kiss. They smiled at one another. "You have no idea how difficult this has been without Jack. I couldn't find your name on the survivors list"

"I couldn't find your name either"

"Is it possible that you didn't look for a Rose Dawson"

Jack smiled. "You took my name?"

Rose nodded and kissed him. Jack kissed her back. "Jack I need to tell you something else. Howard is my fiancee but I don't love him the way I love you. Jack you need to get back into the drivers seat. I think Howard is coming" Jack made his way back to the drivers seat.

"Rose have you told him about us?"

"No and I don't want to"

...

The next morning Jack and Rose meet in Central park. Rose was the first one to kiss Jack. "I missed you last night after you took Howard and I home"

"I missed you too. Lets find a bench to sit down and talk."

Rose told Jack about how she meet Howard and that she changed her name to Rose Dawson. Jack talked about his art and how he survived after Titanic. They then talked about there dreams about going to Santa Monica.

"Rose I want to know if I can take to Santa Monica"

"You can take me Jack. I don't care about Howard."

"He seems like a nice guy"

"He is but it's not you. I only want you Jack and I want to live with you" They passionately kissed.

"There is one more thing that your missing"

"What's that?"

Jack got down on one knee. "Rose Dawson will you marry me?"

"Yes I will Jack!"


	3. Chapter 3

"How was your day in the city?"

"It was well. I went to central park"

"That's nice. Did you go by yourself?"

"No I went with a friend. I went with Jack"

"Do you mean our driver?"

"Yep. You don't mind do you?"

"I don't mind. Do what ever makes you happy"

"Thank you. Goodnight"

"Goodnight Rose" Howard kissed Rose goodnight. When Rose closed her bedroom door she wiped the kiss of her lips.

...

"Where are you going Rose?"

"I'm just going for a walk"

"I'll join you"

When they walked nothing much was being said. Usually Rose would talk more but today was not talking much. _why isn't she talking to me? Did I do or say something wrong?_ "Rose is there something bothering you?"

"No I'm fine Howard"

"Really? I was wondering because you usually talk more but today your not"

"Well the truth is nothing. I'm just enjoying the silence. I like to listen to the birds when I go for walks around here"

"I guess it is quite nice" Howard took her hand and pulled Rose closer. At first Rose was in love with Howard but now she was falling out of love with him. "I love you"

"Love you too"

"Rose I forgot to tell you. Do you want to come to Chicago with me to see my brother and sister?"

"I would love to but I've got to pick out a dress for the wedding and other things. sorry. If I was not doing anything I would go"

"It's alright I understand"

...

Dear Jack,

Howard is going out of town tomorrow. He is going to Chicago to see his brother and sister that live out their. This is our chance to get out from New York. We could run away to Santa Monica and get married.

Yours truly Rose xxx.


	4. Chapter 4

The day that Jack and Rose arrived in Santa Monica they went to get married.

"I can't wait to marry you Rose"

"I can't wait either"

"You have changed my whole life. I can't live without you."

"I can't live without you too"

...

"Jack do you take Rose to be your wife?"

"I do"

"Rose do you take Jack to be your husband?"

"I do"

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. you may kiss the bride" Jack and Rose shared a more passionate kiss. It was one of their most beautiful one's by far.

...

"Howard you finally came! Where is Rose?" Asked his sister.

"Rose had to sort a few things for the wedding. If she was free she could of have joined us"

"That's ashame. I was hoping to go out and spend some girl time together. I wanted to take her shopping"

"You can send her a letter"

"That's a good idea" Emily started writing a letter to Rose.

 **Dear Rose,**

 **I miss spending time with you. Someday before your wedding I could go down to New York to see you and spend the day together. You won't just become my sister in law, you will also be my best friend.**

 **From Emily Calvert xxx.**

...

Rose rolled over and turned to face Jack. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him. Jack pulled Rose closer and kissed her passionately.

"I love you"

"I love you Jack"

"Do you feel hungry?"

"No not yet. if you are we can go down for some breakfast"

"no that's alright. I'm not hungry"

"I am hungry for one thing"

"And what's that?"

"If you make love to me before we go downstairs for breakfast"

...

"Good morning you two. I forgot to ask, How did the wedding go?" Asked Julia.

"Really well, thank you. Is breakfast still on?" said Rose.

"Your still in good time for breakfast. It starts at 7:00 and finishes at 11:00" smiled Julia.

"We could of have spent a few more minutes in bed then" smiled Jack as he whispered into Roses ear. Rose blushed and giggled.

"I guess so but now we know for tomorrow" Rose whispered back. She kissed Jack and they walked into the room where breakfast was being severed.

 **Hi! PLEASE go and read Titanic4life's stories, they are amazing! Thank you Titanic4life your the best! Sorry this is a short chapter but I hope you enjoy.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hand in hand Jack and Rose looked around the shop. Rose looked around when she spotted a portfolio. Rose brought Jack charcoal pencils, paper and a portfolio. Later they got back to the hotel. Rose sat down next to Jack on the bed. " Jack I have a wedding gift for you" She smiled handing him the wrapped up gift.

"Oh Rose you didn't have to. Your all I want I don't need you to get me anything. Thank you" He kissed her.

"Your welcome."

"Now that I have all this can I draw you like a French girl?"

"I would be honed"

...

"Rose I want you to keep the drawing"

"Aw. thank you" Rose sat on Jacks lap and started kissing him. "I want you to take me to the stars"Jack and Rose laid breathless in bed. They were sweating and trying to catch their breaths.

...

Jack and Rose got the train back to New York. "When we get of this train I want to head out for the horizon with you" smiled Rose as she gently ran her fingers through his hair.

"This is crazy but I love it and I love you Rose" They kissed passionately. The train came to a stop. Jack and Rose were the first people of the train. They ran and laughed. People were looking at them but they didn't care.

...

"Rose Darling I'm home" Howard looked everywhere in the house for Rose. She was nowhere to be found. _She must be out shopping_ he thought. Howard went into the city. He then could see a woman with the same curly hair as Rose. "Rose is that you?"

"Howard. how was your trip?"

"It was good and Mr Dawson what a surprise to see you here"

"Jack and I are just looking around. We have spent some time together" Jack and Rose looked at each other. Howard looked at them as they exchanged looks.

"We should get going now darling. We will see you soon Jack" said Howard. "You and Jack seem to get along quite well"

"Yeah we do"

...

Howard found a drawing that looked a lot like Rose. "Rose can I ask you something about this drawing?"

"um.."

"Is this you?"

 **In my next chapter you will find out what happens. I want to dedicate this story to my friend Titanic4life who has been a truly great friend. I hope you all enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Is this you?" Asked Howard as he held the drawing in front of her face. Rose started to tear up.

"Howard I...I know what I'm going to say is going to hurt you but...Jack and I are married"

"What?" Howard started to tear up.

"When we first met and I told you I never had a romantic relationship with anyone I lied. Jack and I met on the Titanic and after the sinking we couldn't find each other. I thought he died. I became Rose Dawson and then a few months later we got together"

"So all this time you have known Jack?"

"Yes and we are going to head out for the horizon together. I'm sorry Howard"

"Don't say sorry. From the very start I knew that you two got on. Go and be with Jack"

"Thank you" They hugged. "We can still be friends if that's okay with you?"

"That's fine Rose"

...

Jack opened up the door to find Rose with some of her belongings. He helped her move her luggage. once the door was shut they kissed passionately.

"I have waited a long time for this to happen" smiled Jack.

"Me too" They kissed passionately again. "I told Howard about our past together and we are just going to stay friends. Are you okay with that?"

"I am. Howard is a really nice guy. He will find a new girlfriend soon"

"I'm sure he will. now let's change topic. Tell me more about the horizon Jack"


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7! I haven't updated this story in such a long time. I'm trying to complete my older stories before I continue with some of my recently new ones. It's going to be a challenge but I'm going to try my best. The reason why I haven't completed my stories is because I kinda struggled with some ideas and my inspiration just disappeared. My inspiration is slowly coming back to me now. If you have any ideas for the next chapter please comment or PM me I don't mind. I hope you enjoy! Dedicated to Titanic4life!_**

 ** _Titanic 11912:_**

Jack and Rose moved to Santa Monica after saving up some money. They had brought a beautiful two story home with three bedrooms, two bathrooms, living room and kitchen. Rose happily sat reading her book. She put the book down and placed both hands on her 8 month pregnant belly. She and Jack couldn't wait to have a child. They were going to have a beautiful and healthy baby girl. Thoughts interrupted her when she herd Jack come home from work. "Hay beautiful" He sat next to her and kissed her hello. "How's our baby girl doing today?" He asked as he placed a hand on her stomach.

"She is doing well."

Jack kissed her stomach. "Hay baby girl, this is your daddy and I can't wait to finally hold you and neither can your mother"

"Oh Jack" laughed Rose as she ran a hand through his hair. "I can feel her kicking non-stop now"

"That's because she can hear me" He smiled. He sat up and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you so much"

"I love you too Jack and thank you"

"Thank you for what Rose?"

"Our baby girl"

"Oh Rose I don't take all the credit. It took the two of us to make this baby"

"Your right"

...

"Your almost there Rose. Just one more push" said the doctor.

Rose squeezed Jack's hand so hard as she finally pushed the baby out. She then leaned against the pillow as she rested. "Oh my god. That was so painful"

"You did it Rose!" Jack kissed her sweaty forehead.

"Congratulations you have a healthy baby girl" smiled the doctor as he gave Rose the baby to hold for the first time.

Rose couldn't help but cry. She was beautiful. "Oh Jack look its our beautiful daughter. Shhh don't cry mummy's here"

"She's perfect Rose. She has your eyes and curly hair"

"My curly hair but with your beautiful blond hair Jack" Rose kissed her daughter multiple times. The baby stopped crying and looked up at her mother. She wrapped her tiny fingers over Roses thumb. "What should we name her Jack?"

"What ever you want Rose"

"What about Josephine. Like our song?"

"That's perfect. Josephine Dawson" Jack then held her in his arms as he let Rose rest for a while. He kissed his daughter and sang her to sleep by sing 'come Josephine'. In minutes Josephine was asleep in Jacks arms.


End file.
